El nuevo shinki de Yato
by LeinRobles
Summary: yato consegira un shinki mas espesial de lo que se esperaba ;D Un mundo donde dioses y ghouls existen, que podria salir mal... Durante una pelea en la que yukine sale herido yato se ve forsado a coseguir un nuevo shinki pero talves las cosas no salen como se supone que debían de ocurrir... no sean muy duros con migo es mi primer trabajo y tengo dislexia
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo shinki de yato "PAUSADA"

NARRADORA:

Daikoku: lárgate de aquí yato!

Yato: Que manera es esa de ablarle a un dios

Daikoku: JA, dios en proceso queras decir

Mientras que los dos se ponen de discusión en una conversación con un Hiyori resolviendo los problemas de matemáticas, Kofuku estaba tomando un tema mientras comía Mochis de fresa y veía televisión, junto a ella en 'una visita inesperada' (MENTIRA ELLA LOS INVITOS) se encontraba Bishamon con Kasuma Hablado con Hiyori.

Cuando de pronto

TV: Interrompió este programa para avisar a los muchachos que se alejan del distrito # 1 por su propia seguridad en este momento se encuentran convatiendo el ccg y la horganisación de las cabras negras comandadas por el rey de un ojo un ghoul clasificasion clase SSS kakuja gracias Por su atención

Bishamon: Tch, esas criaturas probocaran una masacre ...

Kasuma: Era de esperarse que en algún momento se revelaran Bishamo-sama

Kofuku: Bina-chan no me digas que te dan miedo a los ghouls ... dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Bishamon: Por supuesto que no Kofuku dijo para luego darle un zape

Kofuku: Ay, Bina-chan que mala eres con migo dijo con lagrimas falsas y sobaba a la cabeza

Yukine: ¿Son, disculpen mi pregunta pero que es un ghoul?

Hiyori: un ghoul es una criatura con un aspecto humano pero ellos se alimentan de los seres humanos y posen una extremidad llamada kagune, la única manera de diferenciarlos es esa y sus ojos con sus negros con iris rojas.

Kasuma: vaya Hiyori parece que esta bien informado sobre el tema

Hiyori: Ah es que siempre me han llamado la atención, pe..pero es todo lo juro nunca y visto uno en mi vida.

Yukine: Mm ... una criatura que se alimenta de seres humanos ...

Yato: Yukiteru, Hiyori les gustaría ver uno de ellos, ver un ghoul. Dije con una mirada seria

Todos los de inmediato voltearon a ver con las expreciones de sorpresa y la incredulidad a excepción de kofuku lo que miraba con una miradad de alegría

Daikoku: Pero en que diablos estas pensando y no permito que pongas en riesgo las vidas de Yukine y Hiyori por tus tonterías

Bishamon: Yato poner en riesgo la vida de tu tesoro sagrado de esa manera es algo imperdonable

Yato: ya cálmense los dos ni siquiera es posible que un ghoul pueda herirnos a yukine ni a mi y con respecto a Hiyori si esta en su forma de alma tampoco sufriría daño alguno dijo con toda seguridad

Hiyori: EN SERIO, EN SERIO PODRIMOS VER UN GHOUL YATO!

Yato: Claro, además de tobas formas tenia que ir (volteo ver por la puerta y la seriedad dijo) después de todo, soy un dios de la calamidad y en esa clase de situaciones es cuando las personas acuden a mi ...

Todo mundo miro a yato con cierta lastima pues todos sabían que era un dios de la calamidad era poco probable que alguien orara a lo que llamara si no era por una situación extrema o algún encargo tonto.

Yato: Y por si lo olvidaste Bishamon tu también tienes que ir después de todo esto cuenta como una mini guerra dijo cambiando el ambiente a uno mas lijero y alegre

Bishamon: Por supuesto que lo se, Kasuma andando tenemos que prepararnos

Kasuma: enseguida Bishamon-sama dejando la habitación dando un gracias por recivirlos

Yukine: Yato

Yato: si Yukine

Yukine: Andando quiero ver a un ghoul por mis propios ojos

Yato; Jaja, que ancioso deacuerdo vamos dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por el amortiguador todos los lunes de la semana en el caso de que no actualizan por el eco que es por los motivos muy importante o la falta de Internet una de dos.

Dejen en los comentarios tienen sujerencias para otas historias

Gracias y asta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2

 _ **NARRA HIYORI:**_

NO PUEDO CRERLO VOY A VER A UN GHOUL ES EL SUEÑO DE TODA MI VIDA, ¿ME PREGUNTO COMO SERAN? ¿SERAN TODOS FEOS O SERAN COMO LOS MODELOS DE LAS REVISTA? ;D

 _ **NARRA YATO:**_

Suspiro... hiyori y yukine se ven muy emocionados ase que no quiera llevarlos pero tengo que, hiyori tiene que entender que los ghouls son criaturas a las que les debe de temer y yukine quiera o no tiene que ayudar a acabar con ellos.

 _ **NARRA YUKINE:**_

No sé porque pero creo que yato se trae algo entre manos, él no nos llevaría a si no tuviera un motivo, en que estás pensando amo idiota.

 _ **NARRADORA:**_

En ese preciso momento se encontraron con Bishamon la cual estaba sobre su león en biquini cargando una espada gigante.

Bishamon: Porque tardaron tanto.

Yato: Lo sentimos, pero te recuerdo que no todos tienen un shinki de transporte como tú... dijo yato con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

Bishamon: Pues para que lo sepas intento de dios casi todos los dioses tenemos un shinki específico para el transporte, talvez si tuvieras más de un shinki lo entenderías, aunque eso es imposible ningún shinki en su sano juicio aparte de Yukine se queda a tu lado más de un mes... dijo en tono burlón. "eso sin olvidar el hecho de que no tienes suficientes creyentes para mantener a otro shinki

Yato: Pues para que lo sepas si podría tener otro shinki si yo quisiera (Yukine miro a yato con sorpresa) Pero no lo necesito me basta y sobra con yukine-kun. Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Bishamon: no seas insolente yato, que arias si tu shinki sale herido en un combate te arriesgarías a perderlo. Dijo con enfado

Hiyori: yato tienes que admitir que tiene un punto

Yato y Yukine: HEEEEE...

Hiyori: es desir solo piénsenlo no es imposible que pase Yukine, solo recuerden su ultimo enfrenamiento con Bishamon-san, Yukine te rompiste el único motivo por el que sigues vivo es porque te convertiste en un tesoro monje

Yukine: Mm... Tienen razón yato...

Yato volvió a mirar a su shinki en total sorpresa a sus palabras

 _ **NARRA YATO:**_

Me estoy volviendo loco, si me debo de estar volviendo loco, es decir yukine jamás diría algo así y jamás es nunca de los nunca, talvez lo dijo en bromo porque el yukine que conozco se ponía celoso de solo pensar en que en cualquier momento podía usar a Nora o conseguir otro shinki, y ahora dice esto que diablos está pasando aquí.

Yato: q...que...que

NARRADORA:

Yukine: lo que oíste yato Boshamon-san tiene razón tienes que conseguir otro shinki además de mí.

Yato: pe...pero yo no necesito otro shinki.

Kofuku: Entonces está decidido yato-chan empezará a buscar un nuevo shinki desde este preciso momento: D

Yato: KOFUKU! NO LOS APOYES Y QUE DIABLOS ASES AQUI!

Kofuku: T-T Yato-chan que malo eres con migooo... dijo con lágrimas falsas

Daikoku: EY, QUIEN TE CREES PARA ABLARLE A MI MUJER ASI IMBESIL.!

Yato: A QUIEN LLAMAS INBESIL!

Daikoku: POR SUPUESTO QUE A TI, NO AY NADIE MAS AL QUE LE ENCAJE TAN BIEN MAS QUE A TI!

Yato: BUENO YA! Que les quede claro que yo no voy a conseguir un nuevo shinki y no está a discusión.

Yukine: Pero yato...!

Yato: Ah Ah, Que no está a discusión, No conseguiré un nuevo shinki y No lo necesito.

Bishamon: Ya basta de juegos, Es hora de irnos

Yato: Si, Si ya se "Ven Sekki..."

Kofuku: Ven kokki

Yato: espera Kofuku tu no vas a ir

Kofuku: Pero porque... Haciendo un puchero

Bishamon: Vamos a cumplir las plegarias de protección hacia personas y en el caso de yato ayudar a exterminar esas cosas

Kofuku: y que a mí también me piden a hacer trabajos de esos o más bien al contrario me entienden apoyar a los ghouls dijo con sonrisa traviesa

Yato: el problema es que con Daikoku solo puedes abrir portales y tal vez sea un poquitín difícil pelear contra ghouls y Ayakashi al mismo tiempo

Kofuku: Ahí... pero de todas maneras iré: D

#################################################

Bueno eso es todo del capítulo 2, yo me marcho a la meme que son las 4 de la madrugada y me muero de sueño, nada más miren lo que hago por ustedes moriré por exceso de radiación de mi laptop o falta de sueño o incluso peor mis papas me la quitaran y no podre actualizar mas NNOOOOoooo... (Trasmisión interrumpida por ataque de pánico)

Bay Bay, los veo en la siguiente actualización.


End file.
